whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hinamizawa Syndrome
A question It's said that Rena's LV4 and returns to LV2, thanks to Keiichi. But the symptoms Rena's showing highly resemble those of LV5. What's true in this case? -- 04:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Rena gets to LV5, this is certain. She was LV4, but I think when she killed Teppei she went all the way. And as we know, fighting Keiichi brought her back down to LV2. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ What does Clannad Have to do with Hinamizawa syndrome? The pic of Lvl 5 is from Clannad right? What does that have to do with Hinamizawa syndrome? In fact, how is that related to Higurashi? Tman7776 20:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) No, the picture of LV5 is from Higurashi. From Kai, if memory serves. If I'm wrong, then whoever posted that one needs a good talking to. I'll look into it. Oh, and Clannad doesn't have anything to do with Higurashi. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ The file name of the pic with the caption "A victim at level 5 of the Hinamizawa syndrome" has Clannad in it. Whoever put this there needs to be talked to. This is not Encyclopedia Dramatica! Tman7776 02:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) This is most definitely not Encyclopedia Dramatic. Currently I don't have the time or resources to replace it, so for now I'll just take it down until we can figure out exactly what the nature of the picture is. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Great page Whoa there's a whole wiki page dedicated to describing the Hinamizawa Syndrome! That's awesome~! This cleared a lot of things up for me though. ^_^ With how detailed they went into the Hinamizawa Syndrome though, I wouldn't be surprised if a parasitic virus does exist like this either currently or in some other form or even in the future. But there is something that's confusing me. Someone told me that what Rika had in that medicine shot was actually to make Shion sleep but I'm not sure. I believe that she actually had the anecdote but then again my first initial thought was that it was going to kill Shion so she couldn't harm anyone else. :S Most likely... It was the antidote to the syndrome, because when Shion injected Rika, she became very weak. The antidote is supposed to calm the patient's mind down, but when used on a normal person, the side effects are particularly dangerous and, in extreme cases, may mimic those of the Syndrome itself. Plus, since Satoko had to take many shots of the antidote every week, it is understandable how RIka has easy access to the needles (both in Tsumohoroboshi-hen and in Meakashi-hen). At a stretch, you could say it was the H173 instead of the C120 antidote, but how she would've gotten it (there was only ONE shot of the H173 left, and that was in Takano's possession) is what breaks that theory. Kantoku 07:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Yeah, your best bet is on the antidote. Also, brain parasites like HS do exist - .. looking at this article, I should probably restructure it and some of my other pathological analysis to it. Are there pictures of the pathogen at all - like a slide or anything featured in the anime? I think there was one but I'm not sure. TamayoMeri 02:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Nope. No description of it, either. All Irie said was "We've managed to identify the parasite" and the story simply moved on. There wasn't much clarification on its physical appearance at all. Kantoku 02:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku On the pathogen itself I have written up a report that details the pathology of the disease, but I'm not sure whether to post it or not because there are still a lot of unsolved questions. I still have to get the letter asking about these things translated into Japanese and then emailed to Ryukishi. Even then, the wait time for the email to be replied to as well as re-translated is going to be accounted for. Let me upload it really quick to my analysis blog. I'll link back in a second. It was for my microbiology final project, so I had to put a lot of effort and research into it. (Also, since I was working with Higurashi, my micro teacher asked me if there was a place he could read the story... I had to write a summary for him because it was difficult to give him an idea of the scenario while leaving out the weird FUN CLUBS FUN MOE FUN FUN FUN TEENAGE DRAMA stuff). TamayoMeri 13:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) [1] [2] Please take a look at these two articles and tell me what you think. What would be appropriate to place on this page? That is what I am wondering about. TamayoMeri 14:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was well thought out, and thorough. Good job. I like that you made a brief summary that gives the essence of Higurashi When They Cry, ''despite the difficulty to put it into words. My Grandfather was a Professor in neurology at the University of Kentucky, and the rest of my family were mostly made up of Doctors. I have a few books from my relatives on boring stuff like that, and i'll read some every now and then, so I know a thing or two about what you were talking about. I like your effort, and I hope your teacher gives you the grade that you worked for! Oneextrafootstep 17:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Um. Thank you, but that didn't really help at all in regards to what I was really looking for. I was hoping for feedback on whether or not I should include information about the pathology of the syndrome in the article. Despite all of the strange implausibilities of the disease's pathology (such as whether or not it is a parasitic organism or a virus or whether it is degenerative of a disease), what I'm wondering is whether or not it would be appropriate to detail it in this article. (Also, I'm already out of school. I already have my final grades for that class... I mean it's freaking July and I'm here 24/7 man there is no way I could manage this while still being in school) TamayoMeri 20:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The virus, its name, and the events of Kaku Well, if you were paying attention during the meeting of the ABC council (or w/e it's called), you'd know that the Hinamizawa syndrome is just one version of a virus that exists within ''every person on earth, distributed geographically/ethnically/etc -- which they state underlies the formation of nationstates and the enmity that exists between various countries/groups. The version found in Hinamizawa is called "ŋ-173" and if I recall correctly it was stated that it was an artificial (or artificially-altered) form of the virus developed to study the effects of the virus on normal people. So... the question becomes whether we should talk about all of this on this page, or perhaps make a separate page for the virus as it is worldwide. ...thoughts? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:58, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I just want to make sure. The ŋ-173 and the Hinamizawa syndrome are basically the same right? If yes then we should just use the Hinamizawa Syndrome page Ech0 0f Đeath (talk) 11:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ŋ-173 is the strain of the virus found in hinamizawa iirc Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:56, October 8, 2013 (UTC) We should outline this. It should remain the same thing but have a different section.--Slopijoe 00:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hearing Hanyuu's Footsteps Given that Shion can hear Hanyuu's footsteps at several points in Meakashi-hen before she really goes insane, I doubt you have to be Level 5 to hear them. Also, when they break into the shrine, not only Shion but Tomitake also says he heard the footsteps from outside - while Keiichi doesn't and it doesn't seem like Takano does either. So does anyone know just when exactly people start hearing Hanyuu's footsteps? Karifean (talk) 17:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) You're right, though I don't think the footsteps can be clearly associated to a certain level. However, it's not LV5 in my opinion, because, if I got it right, LV5 essentially means hallucinating strongly (not only footsteps) and being in danger of killing yourself. For example, as Tomitake behaves very normally apart from hearing Hanyuu jumping up and down in the Saiguden, maybe he's LV3. When Keiichi has killed Teppei in Tatarigoroshi-hen, he might be LV4. I don't know about Satoshi and Rena. The Levels are really hard to discern, after all. Draugur (talk) 22:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC)